Marc Rosen
'''Marc Rosen '''is a supporting character in the Spawn comics. History Marc had been the blotter page writer at the New York for 6 months, but he had aspirations for more. He desperately wanted to move up to a feature writer but his boss, Mr. Lenson, wasn't interested. Luckily for Marc, the explosion that destroyed St. Anotheny's Hospital provided a huge opportunity to prove himself as a journalist . As Marc began to look into the case, his research led him to interview former patients of the hospital and, in the process, he discovered that all of them had seemingly been cured miraculously . Knowing that he was at the start of an amazing story, Marc grew frustrated that he was running into dead-ends and meeting resistance from the Clarion. In discussing his problems with his supportive girlfriend Susan, Marc realized that he was going to have to start breaking some rules if he was going to get anywhere . When an anonymous phone call came in with info about the St. Anthony's fire, it was exactly the tip Marc needed – the name of Jim Dowing. Following up on the lead, Marc met met Mr. Downing and his friend Sara, a former nurse at the hospital. It didn't take long before Marc realized that Jim was the common thread he had been looking for. Anyone who had come into contact with Jim Downing had been mysteriously cured of any illness. So excited by the revelation, Marc barely cared that he was fired from his job at the newspaper . He set out immediately to become close with Jim and even when Jim continually asked to be left alone, Marc persisted in trying to develop a business relationship. Without even rally realizing it, Marc had shifted his career from a journalist to becoming the manager of a man whom he had just recently met Acting as Jim's manager, Marc struggled to keep up with demand. Jim found himself involved in more and more media events, and Marc barely had time to answer the phone calls. He enlisted his girlfriend Susan to help out, but the sudden media whirlwind started to take its toll on their relationship. Marc became obsessed with striking it rich off Jim and Susan felt slighted by his lack of attention . As if he weren't busy enough as it was, Jim entrusted Marc with a photograph from his past – a wedding photo with an unknown wife – and asked Marc to use his connections to try and find any information about it . Marc sent the photo out to a number of his acquaintances he had acquired through his time as a journalist , and continued to field calls for Jim - a seemingly endless number of media outlets wanted to book Downing for interviews as his celebrity status continued to rise . Eventually, one of Marc's contacts paid off and called him with a lead about the wedding photo. The man refused to give information over the phone, however, and Marc agreed to meet him in person. Little did Marc know that he was walking in to a dangerous trap. At the time and place of the meeting, Marc received a bizarre phone call telling him that his life was in danger. He was instructed over the phone on how to escape and then he was confronted by a government agent who claimed to be an ally. The man gave Jim his card and told him to call him should he require protection – the name on the card was Terry Fitzgerald. Like the rest of the world, Marc was stunned to watch Jim Downing be shot on live television. He was perhaps more stunned to watch Jim get up immediately, seemingly uninjured. Nonetheless, perhaps urged by what he had just witnessed, Marc decided to contact Mr. Fitzgerald . After the onscreen assassination attempt of Jim, Marc's life as his manager became even more hectic. Marc struggled to keep control of Jim's image, and was horrified to discover someone selling "saviorwear" merchandise with Jim's likeness on it. Marc grew even more frustrated when he later found out Ramus was behind the unauthorized merchandise and Jim refused to pursuse him legally . While Marc struggled with his duties as Jim's manager, he neglected his relationship with Susan. She grew more and more despondent and eventually committed suicide. Her corpse was then possessed by Hel, who took over Susan's life as though nothing had happened. Neither Marc nor Susan's friends were aware of her death . They were also all unaware that Leetha had infected them all somehow, along with everyone Jim had ever "saved" . Marc's frustrations eventually came to a head and he demanded honesty from Jim. Jim finally relented and revealed his true identity as SPawn to Marc. Armed with this new information, Marc bagan doing research on Ramus. While investigating, he was visited by a mysterious stranger named Daniel Kilgore who informed him that Spawn's "final tests" were coming up and that Marc need to help him prepare . Soon thereafter, Spawn visited Marc once more to instruct him to look after Sara. Then, amidst an insect invasion, Downing flew off into the city, possibly never to be seen again . Marc later returns in the recent issues where he meets Al Simmons and learns that his girlfriend Susan had died and was posssed by a demon named Hel. Category:Male Category:Mature Category:Horror Heroes Category:Image Heroes Category:In Love Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Spawn Heroes